


But, do you love me?

by MarOroux



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Athena Grant and Bobby Nash are Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parents, Bobby Nash Acting as Evan "Buck" Buckley's Parental Figure, Dating in Secret, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mentioned Christopher Diaz, Supportive TK Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarOroux/pseuds/MarOroux
Summary: Secret relationship. Eddie has trouble expressing his emotions to Buck. Buck loves him but doesn’t know if there is a future with Eddie. There is a firefighters convention? I sent Christopher to a weekend slumber party.Or, I heard the song "We do not belong together" and I got an idea.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/TK Strand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 151
Collections: Finished 911 Stories I Love





	But, do you love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Like always, I just want them to be happy.

Buck and Eddie have been dating for the past couple of months. It all started with a quick messy kiss after a one-to-many drinks and ended with the best sex of their lives. The morning after it happened again, and it has not stopped yet. While many of their friends already teased them that they were already a couple or something was going to happen between them, they don’t mention their new relationship to their friends. 

At first, they just want to enjoy this new intimacy between them, spending the night in each other’s apartments, sneaking around for stolen kisses in the 118 Station, and the great sex between them. If anybody else looks at them from the outside they will still see them as the best friends they are, they help each other when the other needs a favor, they spend time with Chris as always, and they have each other back all the time. 

But there is a new factor in their lives, this new relationship that exists between them, a relationship that they haven’t label at all.

It’s just a new hunger to be together. 

…

They have secret dates together, and as they spend more time together Buck wants to be more public about their relationship. He mentions to Eddie that he wants to refer to him as his boyfriend, but Eddie is more reluctant with their relationship being new and wants to just stay in their bubble instead of telling people. 

During one movie night outing, they see Hen and Karen at the movie theater. Buck wants to say hello and sit with them, but Eddie stops him, he just wants to enjoy the movie with Buck. Just the two of them. Buck is a little confuse but accepts and they watch a different movie. They have a great time that night making out during the movie.

One night after coming down from the bliss and ecstasies of sex, Buck says “I love you” to Eddie as he hugs his chest and starts to fall asleep. Buck feels Eddie’s body tense up for a moment and then he just holds Buck tighter, kisses his hair, and snuggles closer. Is until the next morning when they are getting ready to pick up Chris from his Abuela and take him to school before work, that Buck realizes that Eddie never responded to his declaration. 

Buck says ‘"I love you" more often and every time Eddie either kisses him or hugs him tighter. This results in Buck starting to wonder if Eddie feels the same way for him as he does for Eddie and starts to withdraw from him. Not spending the night after a movie night with Chris, going back to his apartment instead dinner at Casa Diaz stating that he has dinner plans with Maddie or another member of their friends’ group.

Eddie starts to notice but accepts that Buck might need more space and he will come around once he feels ready to talk about what is bothering him.

…

At the beginning of the week just before the end of their shift, Bobby gathers his team and informs them that he needs a volunteer to go with him to the National Firefighter convention this weekend in Austin, TX. Chimney was supposed to go with him, but Maddie has entered the 7-month mark of her pregnancy and he doesn’t want to be away from her. 

Nobody volunteers at first, the convention is not that bad, a little bit of boring presentation but with great learning experience; still, it’s sudden news for some of the team members of the 118. Hen mentions that she would have loved to go but she has a test that Friday, others already have family plans, and some are just not interested in going. 

“I would go,” says Buck next to Eddie. 

Everyone turns to look at him, while some are shocked that Buck would want to go to an event like that, others are happy it wasn’t them. Next to Buck, Eddie frowns and looks at him with questions in his eyes.  
Buck ignores everyone's stare and looks straight at Bobby, “I really want to go with you Bobby” he says again with a serious tone and a small smile at the end. Bobby looks at him for a moment and sees the small plead in Buck's eyes, he then smiles and says, “Does anybody object for Buck to go the convention?”

Most members just shake their heads, some say “no” and someone jokes “yes, take him”. Next to Buck, he feels Eddie’s body tense up, he knows that Eddie wants to say something, but he is stopping himself instead. The difference this time is that he feels Eddie’s hand take his wrist and his stare is stronger than anybody else.

Buck wants to look at him, but he doesn’t. He continues to stare ahead to Bobby waiting for this answer. 

“Well, that settles it. Buck met me in my office for the itinerary and to get some information for the event.” Bobby informs them. 

From his position, Bobby sees the one-side exchange between Eddie and Buck. “Thank you, everyone, have a good night and drive safely,” he says and dismisses his team. 

Once the team starts to head to the locker room to change, Buck looks at Eddie and the hand holding Buck’s wrist. “Buck” Eddie whispers. For a moment Eddie sees guilt and hurt in Buck's eyes, but Buck just shakes his head, “We will talk later, Bobby is waiting for me.” 

After a couple of seconds of just staring at Buck, Eddie lets go of his hand. As Buck walks up to Bobby’s office he sees that Bobby is waiting for him with a folder with documents but with a confused frown at their small exchange. 

….

A half an hour later, Buck is making his way out of the station, when he sees Eddie waiting next to his Jeep, a determined and confuse look haunts his face.

“Why are you going to the convention?” Eddie asks once Buck gets close enough. “We already had plans for this weekend, we were going to spend it together with Chris.”

“I know, I’m sorry, but I couldn’t miss this opportunity. Did you know they are going to present new rescue techniques and new equipment for rappelling?” Says Buck with a little enthusiasm in his voice. 

“You said that you were going to spend the night at the house. You haven’t stayed for a while.” Eddie reminds Buck, “and how do you even know that?” 

At this Bucks looks away from him and whispers “TK told me the other day; they ask him to test some equipment when it arrived last week to Austin.”

“TK? TK Strand from the 126? Why are you even talking to him?” Eddie starts to sound angry at the mention of the other Firefighter. 

“We text from time to time, it no big deal. And I can have other friends outside our group.” Buck replies a little more defensive than he means to. 

“So, you are ditching me… and Chris to go meet with this TK? It’s that it?” shouts Eddie jealousy fulling his voice.

“How can you said that he is not even going to be there.” Buck shouts back, “I just need space to think.”

“Think about what?” Eddie asks even though he already has an idea of the answer.

“I just need time to think about us.” 

“What about us? Everything is fine!” Eddie's anger comes back.

“Yes fine,” says Buck sarcastically, “but I want more than fine.” 

Eddie snaps his mouth close for a moment, “is about us going public again?” he asks.

“Yes, no, maybe. It’s about where we are going as a couple” says Buck covering his face with his hands. “Are we moving forward?” he whispers.

“Why do we need to change anything? We are happy as we are” Answers Eddie.

“But I want more Eddie. I want to say that you are my boyfriend and not feel like it’s a shameful secret.”

“I’m not ashamed of you or being with you. You know that.”

“Do I? Then why all the secrecy, at first it was fun, but know I don’t know.”

“You know I prefer our bubble.”

“But what about our friends, they would support us.”

“I know, but I like how it is now. Why do we need to label it?”

“I love you, Eddie!!! How many times have I said it and you haven’t said anything back, anything!” Buck shouts.

Eddie tense up again and he looks down at the ground. “I know, I heard you the first time.” 

“You say to want me, that you need me, but do you love me, Eddie?” Buck continues to shout.

Eddie looks up for a moment with tears in his eyes, “Buck, please…” and then looks away from him.

“The says something, anything.” But Eddie just keeps quiet not looking at Buck.

_“You could tell me not to go.  
Say it to me.  
Tell me not to go.  
Tell me that you're hurt,  
Tell me you're relieved,  
Tell me that you're bored-  
Anything, but don't assume I know.  
Tell me what you feel!” _

____

____

Buck says raising his voice, his own tears falling freely.

_“What I feel?  
You know exactly how I feel.  
Why do you insist, you must hear the words,  
When you know I cannot give you words?  
Not the ones you need.”_

____

____

Eddie shouts back.

Buck sobs and turns around to walk to the driver’s side of his Jeep. He is stopped by Eddie’s hand on his wrist again. He turns to look at Eddie, but Eddie is just crying silently still not looking at him. “Eddie, please…” Buck whispers to him.

When Eddie doesn’t answer Buck shakes his hand away and leaves. As he is driving away, he sees Eddie from his rear-view mirror standing there looking at him leave, crying. 

….

Bobby, hidden next to the entrance of the station sees Eddie looking after the Jeep that is leaving. He was on his way out when he heard them arguing and didn’t want to interrupt them, he shouldn’t have listened, but he was worried about them. 

Even from his distance he hears, “I love you, don’t go” from Eddie. 

….

Eddie doesn’t see Buck for the rest of the week. Buck was given Tuesday off to prepared for the trip and Wednesday he and Bobby stop by the station on the way to the airport for some documents that Bobby forgot, but Buck doesn’t leave the car that Athena was driving them. 

Bobby and Buck arrived late that night to Austin and check into their hotel room. They room together because the U.S. Fire Administration is paying for it and at least it has double beds. 

The next they make their way to the convention center where the U.S. Fire Administration is holding the event. Captains with co-captains or other team members are mingling around the entrance and talking among themselves.

Bobby notice that Buck is excited as he is for the panels and introduces himself to anybody he talks to during the convention. But he also sees that Buck is somewhat quieter than normal. They meet with Owen Strand and Marjan Marwani form 126. Buck makes the introduction and Marjan takes a picture of them and posts it on her Instagram. Owen invites them that night to meet with the rest of his team for drinks. They spend the rest of the day as a group and Marjan posts more photos of them during lunch.

That night Buck orders for him and Bobby, a beer for him and mineral water for Bobby. Bobby smiles at Buck when he brings his drinks without asking, and notice that Owen’s son TK is also not drinking. While Bobby talks with the 126 team and hears from them their side of the fire rescue, he sees Buck and TK separate from the group for a moment and are talking.

“So, how are you doing?” TK asks.

“I’m okay, I think,” Buck says and takes a drink from his beer.

“Have you talked to Eddie since Monday?” 

“No”

“Has he call you or texted you?”

“No”

“What are you doing Buck? The last time we talked you said that you had feelings for him and things were going good.”

“Yes, it was good, but we were not moving,” says Buck with a scowl on his face. “He is hiding me like a shameful secret.”

“Did he say that?” asks TK with concern for his friend.

“No, but what other reason does he have to not want to go public?”

“Maybe he is scared. You said it yourself that he is a very private person.”

“I told him I love him, and he didn’t say anything,” Buck whispers and wipes his eyes before tears start to fall.

“You also said he has a hard time expressing his emotions. Do you think it could be that?”

“I don’t know anymore.”

“Carlos and I had a similar problem not a couple of months ago. We bump into his parents and he introduced me as his friend and coworker. It really hurt and I almost broke off with him. But after talking with my mom, I decided to hear his reason and fears.” TK confesses and turns to look at Carlos who is with the team. Carlos feels his gaze on him and turns and smiles at TK. “If you really like Eddie, even love him, then I say give him some time to clear his head and you should talk with him once you get back.”

Buck thinks about it for a moment and then just nods. Even though TK is smaller than him, TK pulls him into a crushing hug. At the corner of his eye, Bobby sees this, but he is posing for another picture with the 126 for Marjan Instagram. 

…

Back in LA Eddie is looking at the pictures that Buck took during the day and the ones he is tagged on by Marjan. He feels better when he doesn’t see TK on any of them. He is feeling guilty for been jealous and accusing Buck of wanting to go only to meet with TK when a new notification pops up. Marjan just posted a new photo. He sees Bobby with the members of the 126 in a bar. Eddie is starting to smile but his throat closes when he sees in the background Buck hugging somebody, TK. Eddie's heart breaks and cries himself to sleep.

Buck seems to be moving on.

…

The next day, Buck is a little happier. He finally gets to see the equipment and techniques for rescue missions, one of the true reasons he came for. Bobby feels better seen Buck happier, even though at some point he has to drag him away from the exhibition like a child not wanting to leave the toy store. 

After the events end for the day, they decided to exercise in the hotel gym. 

After finishing their workout, Bobby decides to talk to Buck.

“Buck, how are you feeling? I have noticed that you have been down in the last days.”

Buck panics for a moment, and looks away from him, “I’m fine, Bobby.”

“Today you look better, I think meeting with the 126-team helped lift your spirit,” Bobby says.

Bobby takes a breath and says “you know you can tell me anything, right? I will do my best to help you, Buck”

“I know Bobby” Buck says still looking anywhere but Bobby.

“I was not trying to intrude, but I overheard your discussion with Eddie the other night” at that Buck snaps his attention back to Bobby and stares at him. His face is blushing, and he looks both embarrassed and worry. 

“How much did you heard?” Buck clears his throat and asks.

“Only the last part, again I’m sorry.” Bobby sighs “After what happened with the lawsuit, now I know that I should have talked to you more before I did what I did. I should have trusted you more, and for that, I will always regret what happened. So now, I will listen whenever you need my help.” 

“I really like him Bobby and I’m not sure if there is even a relationship to save. I told him I love him, and I want more.” Buck whispers as his eyes start to water. 

Bobby steps up and hugs him “I know son, I know,” he says, “We all know that Eddie is harder to read and keeps his emotions closer to his chest than the rest of us, but I think you should talk to him again and give him the chance to explain what he feels”

“TK said the same thing,” Buck nods “I just… I just want to be happy Bobby, and I think we could be happy together if he gives me the chance” Buck sobs and hugs Bobby tighter. 

“I think you could be happy with him, Buck,” Bobby says remembering what he heard Eddie said at the end, “Just talk to him.” 

“I will try,” Buck says after a moment.

“Okay, let's hit the showers, and then we can see how many stars we give the hotel restaurant,” Bobby says trying to cheer up Buck. 

…. 

On Friday, a text message from Athena to Eddie arrives early morning inviting Chris to a slumber party in her house with Danny and Harry. Bobby told her what he heard that night and she wanted to talk to Eddie. So, she will kill two birds with one stone by making the slumber party. She knows Eddie won’t deny Chris a night with his friends.

In the afternoon when Eddie and Chris arrived at her house, Athena sees that Eddie is not looking so good when he stops by to drop off Chris. She invites him in for a cup of coffee or wine glass. 

Eddie is not sure at first, but he doesn’t want to be alone, and a cup of coffee doesn’t sound so bad. 

Once they sit down Athena asks, “So Eddie, what is eating you up inside.” She already knows, Bobby told her, but she wants him to open up.

Eddie’s first reaction is to deny anything and lie, but he remembers Marjan's Instagram picture and his heart hurts. So, he decides to come true. “Buck and I have been seeing each other, for a while now.”

Athena looks at him for a moment, “Okay, that not new for me,” she says

“How do you know?” He asks.

“I’m a police officer, it’s my job to know things, and sometimes Buck wears clothes that are clearly way too small for him, clothes that I see you wear before.” She makes a statement, “but I haven’t mentioned anything to anybody, is not my place.”

Eddie is shocked by the news. It's true Buck has worn his shirts in the past when he stays overnight at his house. He never thought anybody would have put two and two with only that information, of course, it had to be Athena. 

“So, I assumed the reason you are all sad and depressed like a lost puppy, is because Buck is away with Bobby?

Eddie smiles at the comparison, but it doesn’t last long.

“We had a fight before he left, and I don’t know where we stand now” Eddie explains.

Athena just nods and waits for him to find his words and continue talking

“He told he loved me, but I haven’t said anything back, and he has started to want to go public, to tell others,” he says and looks up to Athena not knowing what to expect.

But he only sees compassion and a little of sadness for him in her eyes, “do you have feelings for him? Or are you just playing and having fun with him?” she asks. 

Eddie is taken back with that question, he knows that Athena and Bobby are a little more protective of Buck than the rest of the 118 fam, so he should have expected an inquiry when he mentioned them together.

“Um... I do have feelings for him” he mumbles, “I will never play with Buck like that” he says defensively 

“Okay, so what is the problem? Why not just tell him that and be happy? You know your friends, we, would never judge your relationship. Hell, most of us are just waiting for it to happened and see you happy” Athena tells him.

“I just don’t know. I liked being with him, waking up next to him, and knowing that he is always by my side. Why do we need to change it? I thought we were happy together.” He tells her. 

“Oh, Eddie,” Athena says, “I’m going to tell you something that not everyone knows.” 

She places her coffee cup down and takes a breath before talking, “You might remember the time that Bobby and I when public,” she waits for a moment for Eddie to nod, “that almost didn’t happen.”

Eddie looks shocked to hear this. He had assumed that their relationship had been smooth and that day she just wanted to see Bobby and go public.

“We had a similar fight that you two had. Bobby wanted to go out and take me on dates, he wanted to make me feel special” she glances a little bit to the left remembering those days when they sneak around and spend all their free time in Bobby’s apartment. “But I didn’t want others to see us. To him I told him that I was ashamed of being happy again, to let others see that I might find happiness with another man that was not the man that I married first. And I might have lashed out and mentioned to him keeping his past life a secret.” 

She still remembers the look on Bobby’s face and still breaks her heart to know that she was the cause of it. 

“But the truth, I was scared of letting someone into my life, to be happy again, and lose it later. For a split second, I was going to be content being alone forever, if it meant that I didn’t have to go through that pain again.” She takes another breath. “The good thing was that Michael come the next day and talked to me. He gave the advice I need to hear and the courage to fight for Bobby, for my own happiness.” She turns to look at Eddie, who just sits there looking at his own cup of coffee.

“The rest you know, I ask him forgiveness and he gave us another chance. And now look at us, I couldn’t be happier.” Athena tells him.

Eddie is quiet for a moment, “I keep thinking that if we stay like this nothing will change. I won’t get more attach and he won’t realize that he can do better, that all my emotional and personal bagged is too much, and he won’t leave me.” 

“Oh Eddie,” Athena squishes his arm sympathetically.

“If we make it official and he later leaves, I won’t be able to survive it this time,” Eddie says.

“So instead, you’re stepping back, you are throwing away what could be your happiness because you are afraid?” she shakes her head, “I see how that boy looks at you, if you give him the choice, he will stay with you forever because he loves you that much. Did he ask you to break it up? Did he give you an ultimatum?” 

Eddie thinks for a moment and then shakes his head, “no, he didn’t.”

“See, he is hurt, and that you can fix. Do you love him?” Athena asks, she has an idea of the answer but wants to hear Eddie say it. For him to say it out loud. 

“I do, I love him. He is the brightest and happiest person that I know. His presence calms my nerves and when he's not there I feel the world turned greyer.” He chuckles because he sounds too corny, but it’s true, the world started to have more color once Buck came into his life. “I wasn’t lying when I told him that I would trust Chris’ life to anybody but him, he loves Chris like he is his own son, and sometimes I think Chris loves him more, but I’m fine with that because Buck deserves that love.”

“Then have faith in yourself, faith in Buck, and the future that you can have together.” This time she takes his hand and holds it, “I would say that if it doesn’t work at the end, you would be okay and could move on, but I would bet you my badge that you two will stay together until the end.”

Eddie just stares at her, the tears falling freely from his eyes. Athena sees hope in his eyes, sees him imagining his future with Buck. But that hope dims for a movement, and he looks down.

“What if I’m too late? What if he doesn’t want me back and he already moves on?” Eddie whispers.

“Why will you say that? You said he never mentioned anything about breaking up.” Athena asks.

Eddie pulls his hand back and she lets him go. He takes his phone out and shows her the Instagram photo that Marjan posted with Bobby and the 126. He zooms it a little and shows it to her. “He is in the background hugging that Firefighter from Austin, TK, the one that thought that Buck was flirting with him.”

Athena takes the phone and looks at the picture, “To me, it looks like that guy TK is comforting him, given him a shoulder to rest or cry” she says as she handles back the phone, not before looking at the username, she wants that picture of Bobby. “And besides, Hen told me that that boy TK was dating a police officer and they were serious.”

“But Buck told me that he was going to the convention to see him because they had text about new equipment and other things. He never mentioned he had that kind of friendship with him.” Eddie says a little desperate, not even himself sure if he believes what he is saying.

“Eddie, he is allowed to have any friends that he wants, or are you going to tell him who to befriend and who not to?” she asks and raises an eyebrow at him.

“No, I would never do that. I just… I’m scared and maybe insecure that he would find somebody better” he replies. “I don’t know what to do, I can’t lose him Athena” he whispers and looks at the pictures Buck posted. 

She takes his hand again, “I told you to have faith and talk to him. Tell him the truth even if it means being vulnerable, tell him how you feel, and let yourself be happy. You both deserve that.”

He looks again at the picture of Buck and he misses him. Eddie wipes his tears with his shirt and looks up at Athena, who still is holding his hand, he gives it a squish, “I will tell him.”

“Good. I hope you get a good night's sleep tomorrow because you are waking up early on Sunday to go pick him up.” Athena tells him.

Eddie laughs for the first time since the day of the fight, and he feels lighter.

….

Bobby and Buck arrived early Sunday morning, they took the red-eye to have more time in the day and be ready for work the next day.

Once they get their luggage, Bobby gets a message from Athena that she is outside waiting for them.  
They get their bags and step out to the early morning breeze. Buck sees Athena standing next to her car and moves in her direction but freezes when he sees Eddie standing next to her. With flowers in his hands, looking at him. 

Bobby squishes his shoulder and moves to kiss his wife hello. “See you tomorrow boys,” he says as they leave. Athena hugs Buck goodbye and sends an encouraging smile to Eddie.

Eddie nervously smiles at Buck, “Hi.”

“Hi Eddie, what are you doing here?” Buck asks as he runs his hand through his hair. 

Eddie follows Buck’s hand with his eyes, and Buck can see the longing in Eddie’s eyes to touch him. 

“I came to pick you up, oh, and I brought you these,” Eddie says after a moment and gives Buck the flower bouquet. 

Even though he's not sure where they are at the moment, Buck takes the flowers and smiles at them. “Do you want to come home with me?” Eddie whispers to him. 

Buck looks up from the flowers and sees hope and anticipation in Eddie’s eyes as he waits for his answer. “We still need to talk Eddie, but yeah, I would like to go home with you,” Buck smiles back at Eddie.

The smile that illuminates Eddie’s face, tugs at Buck’s heart and he knows that he would give their relationship a second chance. Eddie takes his hand and leads him to his tuck.

Once inside Eddie’s truck, Buck was expecting for him to drive, but Eddie is just holding the steering wheel and stare at it. 

After a moment he takes a deep breath, “Buck, I’m sorry” says Eddie. 

“…Eddie… it’s okay.” Buck whispers and turns to look at him.

“It’s not okay,” Eddie says as he also turns to look at the other man. “I thought that my actions were enough to tell you how I felt, but instead, me not saying anything hurt you,” tears start to run down his face.

“What are you trying to say?” Buck asks with hope in his voice.

“It was true what you said, I want to always be with you, and I need to know that you are safe all the time” Eddie confesses and takes Buck’s hands. “I don’t want to control you in any way, but sometimes I just want to keep you for myself, that’s why I got angry when you mentioned TK. I’m sorry about that by the way.” 

“TK is just a friend, and I only saw him one time with all his team there. It’s just you who I want.” Buck kisses their joined hands.

“I want you and need you in my life, Evan” this time Eddie is the one that kisses Buck’s hand. “But most of all, I love you.” With his free hand, Eddie touches Buck’s cheek and pulls him for a kiss. The kiss is sweet and slow pouring all his love into it.

After a moment they pull apart but keep their forehead connected. “I’m also sorry for pressuring you and not talking instead, I felt insecure about where we were, and I need to know I was loved,” Buck whispers to Eddie and places a small kiss on his lips. 

“It’s hard for me to talk about my emotion, but I promise that I would make an effort in the future, for us” Eddie promises to Buck. Another kiss, this time filled with passion.

“Let’s go home” Buck pulls back and smiles at Eddie.

“Let’s go.”

Eddie pulls out of the parking lot still holding Buck’s hand. 

“Just so you know, Chris spend last night at Hen’s following the second slumber party of the weekend, the first one was at Athena’s on Friday, and I think it my turn next week.” Buck sees a bit of panic and fear in Eddie’s eyes from the prospect of hosting a slumber party.

Buck laughs and tightens his hold on Eddie’s hand, “Don’t worry, we will do it together.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this story came from hearing the song _"We Do Not Belong Together"_ from the musical _'Sunday in the Park with George'_ by Stephen Sondheim. And from a quote from an old telenovela that went something like _“You say you want me, that you need me, but do you love me?”_ , and I imagine Buck saying that to Eddie. 
> 
> Also, I had to google to see if there was a name for a Firefighter association or something. And I learned that is called in the United States, U.S. Fire Administration, who knows if they do conventions or pay for hotels for their firefighters, but they do in this fictional work.


End file.
